


Are They Lost or am I?

by Bofur1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Confusion, Death, Gen, Why Did I Write This?, poor Frerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frerin is baffled; he was in the battle for Moria with his brother, cousins, and everyone else, and now they're suddenly gone! Where is he now, and how can he get back to his family...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are They Lost or am I?

_I’m lost, can someone help me?_

_I cannot find my brother, Thorin._

_We were in battle, side by side..._

_Together we vanquished our enemies._

_But now I cannot find him._

_Is he lost, or am I?_

_My cousins are missing too._

_Balin and Dwalin are their names—_

_Have you seen them?_

_Tall and brave, they are._

_But they aren’t here either._

_Are they lost or am I?_

_I need to return home._

_After the battle is won,_

_I will return to the rest of my family._

_My sister has been in labor,_

_Perhaps she has given birth now!_

_Perhaps a boy!_

_I’m so excited for her._

_But I cannot see the baby if I stay lost._

_Thorin, come help me. Please,_

_Explain why I’m so confused,_

_And why there is this strange pain in my side..._


End file.
